


Thanks, Varric

by sunflowersandsunshining



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Cute, F/M, Goofy - Freeform, Not together YET, Sweet, did this for a thing on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersandsunshining/pseuds/sunflowersandsunshining
Summary: Varric throws a holiday party for everyone, although it seems he has ulterior motives.





	Thanks, Varric

“You’re here!” a cheery voice called from within the tavern.

“I’m sorry for being late,” I said shyly. 

“It’s alright.” I heard the voice respond. I entered the tavern sheepishly to find the source of the voice: Varric, sitting right by the door, as if he was waiting for me and only me. “Everyone! The Inquisitor’s here!” he shouted.

A chorus of hello’s rang from around the building. I looked around and saw all of my closest friends - Sera, Dorian, Cassandra, Vivienne… my entire inner circle had come together for a “holiday party” according to Varric.

It was really just an excuse to get drunk on Inquisition time, but I don’t think anyone minded a small break. I glanced around the room and tried to find solace in an empty corner or a vacant chair, only to find no such thing. Despite the relatively small size of my inner circle, the room felt packed, and I was suffocated by the amount of socializing I had in front of me.

I chose the easiest person to approach first - Cullen. Well... perhaps not the easiest. But certainly my favorite.

“Hello!” I said with a beaming smile, greeting Cullen by the fire. 

“Oh! Lavellan.” he gasped, turning around with a surprised look on his face. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you too. Are you enjoying the festivities?” 

“I am, thank you.” He smirked. “It’s nice to celebrate something for a change.”

“Yes,” I breathed. “I agree.”

We stood there awkwardly, both of us searching for things to talk about, not wanting to leave the others presence. 

“The weather’s been nice lately,” I laughed nervously. “I always loved the snow back home.”

“When I was a child,” Cullen smiled slightly. “My sister Rosalie would always throw snowballs at me when it snowed.”

“I’m guessing you don’t have fond memories of winter, then.” I giggled.

“Not particularly.” he paused for a brief moment. “But things have changed.”

“How so?”

“You don’t throw snowballs at me, for one.” he chuckled. 

“Not yet, anyways.” I said with a mischievous smile.

“As if I didn’t have enough things to worry about,” he sighed, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “Now I have to add surprise snowball attacks to my list.”

“I’m sure it’s good training for Corypheus.” I said. 

Suddenly, a chill went through the room, making my blood run like ice. Everyone was looking at me and Cullen, and for a few, panicked seconds neither of us could figure out why.

Until we looked up.

Mistletoe hung above us quietly; I was absolutely certain it hadn’t been there before. I went completely red. I looked to Cullen, only to find his hands shaking and his face matching my own complexion.

“Maker’s breath.” He whispered. “I…” he looked at me with pleading eyes. 

“Would you like to…”

“Um, well…” he cleared his throat. “Would _you_ …”

“Yes! I mean, I don’t know, would _you_ …” I trailed off anxiously. 

“Maker’s balls, just kiss already!” Sera’s voice called from above, sending me into a tizzy.

I tried to find the words to respond, but before I could, I felt Cullen’s lips against mine in a tender embrace. My anxiety melted away in a moment that I wanted to last forever. The entire world felt like it was the two foot space around me and him, allowing me to successfully ignore the entire room’s deafening cheers and whooping.

It felt like my heart was wrapped in satin; a warm, pleasant feeling spread throughout my body as we remained there for what felt like an eternity. 

Eventually, we broke the kiss, sheepishly turning back to our audience of friends who were still ecstatically roaring around us.

“Finally!” Cassandra sighed, obviously relieved. 

Sera walked down the stairs leading to the second floor of the tavern, holding a stick attached to a piece of mistletoe in her hands deviously. “You’re a genius, Varric.” she said with a giggle.

“Nice one, Curly.” Varric chuckled as he attempted to high-five Sera.

I felt like my entire body was on fire. I desperately tried to hide my face in my hands, but Cullen stopped me and pulled me close, and it felt like the world had disappeared again. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.” he whispered into my ear tenderly.

“Me, too.” I giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic! :)


End file.
